


Here

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Picking through the data left behind in Ansem's castle, Leon and Cloud get distracted.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> March 18, 2006 (I imported KH2, okay-- I _had_ played it already!)
> 
> "_30kinks #10 - 'not in the bedroom'"

"Not as much dirty stuff as Cid has," Leon commented, glancing up from the computer when he heard a distinctive pattern of footsteps on the metal floor.

"You're looking?" Cloud asked. He looked as though he was torn between rolling his eyes and sneaking closer to Leon to actually confirm Leon's statement.

"But what he does have... worth looking at," Leon noted. "Explains all the male research assistants, though."

"Leon..."

"Want to see?" Leon asked. "There isn't anything that we haven't done before - just places we haven't done it before."

"You make it sound like..."

"Like we've each been wrapped up in our own obsessions?" Leon guessed.

"We aren't... lovers," Cloud said flatly.

"Things are too complicated already." Leon pushed his chair back to stand and stretch. Cloud hadn't stomped off at least, back to the comfort of Ansem's study and whatever books he was slowly reading when nobody was there to see him perched on the desk, book in one hand and dictionary in the other to look up what he didn't know.

"Wait - how do you know what Cid has on that computer, anyway?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"Yuffie," Leon replied as he walked over to Cloud. "She found something and then asked me to come look - ask if two boys could really do anything like the ones in the picture."

"Yuffie..."

"I told her that I'd prove to her that it could be done, but..." Leon knew he was toeing the line, but Cloud was just fun to tease. More fun to...

Yes, that was it. Cloud shook his head and started off towards the study, his distinctive pattern of footsteps unchanging.

Leon knew he could catch up.

"Here," Leon said when he and Cloud hit the doorway to the study at almost the same time.

"Huh?"

"Ansem really seemed fond of that desk," Leon explained.

Cloud groaned. "You think I'm ever going to be able to look at it again without thinking about... Them... on..."

"Could think about you on it."

"Leon..."

Yet Cloud was letting himself be led over to the desk, not so much through contact but by conversation. Getting Cloud to stay talking always seemed to be key. If he was quiet, he was thinking too much. And then he'd act out.

Leon kissed him. That sort of quiet was okay - especially when he could feel the vibrations of a moan caught in Cloud's throat as his hands met shielding leather.

Shock Cloud - don't let him think... Leon managed to back Cloud against the desk with little trouble, amused at the perfect height when he felt Cloud bump back against wood.

"Here," Leon repeated.

"Here," Cloud relented. "But..."

"Aerith and Tifa went into town," Leon said. "Sora is with Yuffie practicing magic. Cid doesn't like to come out here."

"But Seph..."

Another kiss. Leon couldn't believe that Cloud was letting himself be distracted so easily. Especially when it was all okay. Cloud was deliciously trapped now anyway, between the desk and Leon's body.

"D'you..."

Leon nodded.

"Good," Cloud replied, reaching for the catches of his outfit.

"Yeah." Leon reached to help, guiding Cloud to sit on the desk, pants around his ankles as he settled.

"This is too..."

"What?" Leon dared as he leaned over to take Cloud's arousal in his mouth, effectively cutting off whatever Cloud was going to say. He wasn't going to make Cloud come - not yet. He just wanted to tease Cloud a bit, he decided as he trailed his tongue around the head of Cloud's erection. Just to see if he could make Cloud follow.

Cloud slipped back a bit, propping himself with his arms against the far edge of the desk. The moans that had been stuck in his chest snuck out, not quite echoing in the small room.

And even just teasing, Leon knew he was dragging Cloud much too close to completion. But it was hard to stop, once Cloud reached down to wind fingers into his hair and murmur little pleas that Leon probably wasn't supposed to even hear.

"Back a bit more," Leon directed. He wasn't going to admit a set up unless Cloud demanded it from the other end of a sword. Still, as he quickly uncapped the small vial of oil he'd been carrying, he didn't think he'd have to worry too much about possible protest.

His slick fingers slid into Cloud's body easily, making Cloud moan again as he clutched at the wood beneath him. Leon was happy Cloud had given up his claws - he didn't want their little scene to have been too obvious when Tifa did come rushing back.

Cloud made it quite well known that those fingers were not enough.

"Don't want you to be sore," Leon said before he realized that for all the times he and Cloud had knocked themselves nearly unconscious sparring, this tiny bit of pain wouldn't be memorable.

"Do it," Cloud replied, blue eyes meeting Leon's.

Couldn't argue with that.

Leon hissed at the tight heat of Cloud's body as he pressed into it, pausing halfway when he saw a flicker of pain cross Cloud's face. It always surprised him that even though they'd given each other enough bruises and scars with their swords without mercy, they were always so cautious with this.

"Leon..."

"Here." Leon grabbed Cloud's legs and brought them up to rest against the white cotton of his shirt, holding them to make the position a bit easier for them both. "Gonna have to touch yourself, though."

Not that doing that had ever been a problem.

Cloud still had his gloves on. Leon smiled. Even if Cloud managed to slip in his mind enough that he wasn't getting himself off, Leon could still quite plainly see that he was.

He pulled back and thrust, falling into a fast pattern that fit what he could only think of as the mood of the encounter. Not wanting to admit, also, that he'd been pretty aroused at the sight of the photos on that computer, Leon tried to contain his amusement at watching Cloud stroke his own erection. Flesh against leather, slipping into it and through it. Cloud had his eyes closed, but Leon knew that the blond wasn't quite lost in his own mind - yet.

As Cloud came, he did so wantonly, crying out as semen splashed against his stomach and smeared on his gloves. His legs pulled Leon closer, if it was possible, body trying to pull as much of Leon into him as possible.

Leon knew it was safer not to resist. Why break tradition, after all?

He'd had quite a few strange spells cast on him over the years, but nothing ever compared to the moment of climax, spilling himself in Cloud's body without thought of anything but the act.

"...Leon?" Cloud asked a few minutes later, hopping back up on the desk almost unconsciously after putting his clothing back on.

"What?" He thought he already knew the question, though.

"Yuffie found..."

Or not. Cloud had been too quiet after all.

But of all the things to be thinking of...

Leon turned and headed back towards where he'd been. Maybe he could finally concentrate on non-graphic data.


End file.
